


Сердце, прощай, и прощай, голова

by daanko, HiroshiSensei



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Cooking, Cute Ending, Flirting, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Rap Battles, Rare Pairings, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daanko/pseuds/daanko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroshiSensei/pseuds/HiroshiSensei
Summary: «Кто знает, что бывает, когда камеры выключаются?»Над этой фразой Андрей задумывался уже не раз на протяжении этих двух недель, но пригласить Диму к себе на обещанные макароны так и не решался.
Relationships: Хан Замай/Дмитрий Ларин
Kudos: 1





	Сердце, прощай, и прощай, голова

  
_«Кто знает, что бывает, когда камеры выключаются?»_

Над этой фразой Андрей задумывался уже не раз на протяжении этих двух недель, но пригласить Диму к себе на обещанные макароны так и не решался. Причём всегда находились какие-то веские причины и внезапные дела, а чаще просто не было должного настроения или вылезал необъяснимый страх ударить в грязь лицом на кухне, что-то неловко испортить. Была тысяча и одна причина не звать его к себе, ровно так же, как и отрицать тот нелепый факт, что во все эти четырнадцать дней не было ни одного, когда он совсем не думал о Диме.

Думать о Диме было всё же достаточно странно, когда он сам ему даже не звонил и никак не связывался, будто ждал чего-то, например того, что Андрей напишет первым. Странно было также в том плане, какие именно мысли всплывали у него в голове, касательно Ларина. Хотелось вспоминать его смущённые улыбки, неловкий смех, забавную жестикуляцию и то неуловимое движение языка по губам перед очередным хитрым вопросом.

Сегодня Андрей проснулся утром и сразу уже думал о губах Димы Ларина. Херня какая-то. Кажется, он съезжает кукухой.

Телефон вдруг прожужжал смской, и Андрей нехотя потянулся к нему. Только черта помяни. Сообщение было от Димы. Тот желал доброго утра и напрашивался на макароны в ближайшие сутки. Андрей фыркнул — Ларин как чувствовал, что у него сегодня был выходной. «А давай прям сегодня. Часов в шесть ок?» — набрал он в ответ. Решил не тянуть кота за яйца и сделать вид, что сам-то готов принять Диму у себя в любое время, а не звал, якобы потому что был занят. Тот после недолгих раздумий ответил, что очень рад и обязательно придёт вовремя.

Планы на вечер вот так просто стали не такими туманными, а обозначились вполне конкретные: готовить что-то вкусное для Ларина. Замай тут же подумал, что макароны точно отпадают из-за своей банальности и сомнительных вкусовых характеристик — стоило состряпать нечто действительно эдакое. Придумать он ещё успеет, потому что до часа «икс» оставалось часов семь, а пока стоило заняться уборкой.

Конечно же, ничего он придумать не успел. Даже сбегать в магазин за продуктами не успел. Лишь прибрался, предпринял попытку пропылесосить квартиру, перемыл всю посуду. Он думал о всяком-разном. Возможно, стоило отложить и завтрашние планы, но пока Замай решил, что будет плыть по течению.

Дима не был стремительным моментом в его жизни, не залетел внезапно, а обосновывался постепенно, поэтому какие-то отношения у них да были. Андрей мог назвать их отношения больше деловыми, однако они виделись и в неформальной обстановке. Другом он Диму не считал никогда. Товарищ? Какое-то стремное для их ситуации слово. Ларин был, скорее, знакомым, с которым у них были совместные проекты, с которым Андрей иногда пересекался. Таких не зовут на ужин сразу к себе домой, насколько бы настырными эти знакомые бы не были.

Ларин позвонил в его дверь ровно в шесть, когда Замай только выполз из душа и даже не успел одеться. Пунктуальный шайтан.

— Погодь, — крикнул Андрей за дверь и убежал на поиски какой-то одежды.

Дима выглядел так, будто пришёл на свидание в надежде произвести впечатление. Он был во всём чёрном и как всегда с аккуратной укладкой и небольшой улыбкой. Разве что букет не принёс. А цветы бы ему пошли.

— Охуевший у тебя дом, — сказал Дима сразу после приветствия, шагнув внутрь квартиры. — И лифт с музыкой, странно так.

Замай тихо усмехнулся и кивнул. Он заехал сюда не так уж давно, но эти назойливые мелодии уже успели его знатно доебать. И это в таком-то подусранном доме. Ларин слегка улыбнулся и еле заметно облизнул губы, затем спросил:  
— Чем меня сегодня угощать будешь?

Его тон показался Андрею достаточно лукавым, чтобы посмотреть в глаза и прищуриться. Ох, точно же, он совсем забыл придумать что-то, да и холодильник был пуст. Оставался лишь один вариант. Он пожал плечами.

— Удивлю тебя, — светлые димины брови тут же заинтересованно поднялись, а глаза странно сверкнули. — Только сначала придется в магазин сходить.

Недалеко от дома была «Призма», куда они и направились. Дима рассказывал что-то по пути, про отбитый артхаусный фильм, просмотренный накануне, но Андрей не особо слушал его, силясь придумать что-то необычное. Беспроигрышным вариантом, конечно, всегда был плов, и он с каждой минутой всё больше склонялся в его сторону, решив, однако, Ларину пока об этом не говорить — пусть догадается сам.

Ходить за продуктами с Димой было более чем непривычно. Тот постоянно норовил схватить с полки какую-нибудь рандомную вкусняшку и сунуть в их корзину, но большую часть из них Андрей успевал перехватывать вовремя. Во фруктово-овощном отделе, например, Ларин, хихикнув, сразу схватил инжир и потянулся к клубнике, но заметил лицо Замая. Что этот черт задумал вообще?

Андрей набрал моркови и лука, взвесил также кило картошки, чисто чтобы запутать Диму. Взял ещё побольше чеснока, краем глаза наблюдая за хитрым Лариным, — как бы тот не набрал ещё чего лишнего, — затем увлек его за собой в мясной отдел. Там Ларин слегка скривился, увидев такое обилие мертвых животных, но ничего не сказал. Ни свинины, ни баранины сколько-нибудь сносной для своего плова Замай не нашёл и решил просто взять куриное бедро.

Дима внимательно наблюдал за ним и вдруг улыбнулся — догадался что ли?

— Макароны с курицей? — внезапно спросил он. — Так меня не удивить.

Замай решил его совсем запутать и взял в молочном отделе помимо очевидно нужного сливочного масла ещё сметану и сливки к кофе. После этого началась какая-то дикая игра в угадайку.

— Борщ? — нахмурился Ларин.

— Нет.

— Шаверма? — всё гадал Дима, немного побледнев при этом слове.

— Ха, не-а, хотя идея хорошая.

Ларин задумался на несколько долгих секунд, пока они рассекали отдел с приправами и специями. Замай незаметно бросил в корзину барбарис. Зиру и шафран брать было уже достаточно палевно, потому что Дима повернулся к нему, будто пытаясь высмотреть ответ в его глазах, да и дома вроде оставалось ещё немного.

— Котлеты по-киевски с пюрешкой?

Андрей завис на мгновение. Как у него вообще это всплыло в голове?

— Нет?

— Чахохбили! — теперь Дима был уверен, что угадал, аж засиял весь.

— Даже не близко.

Такой ответ его серьёзно озадачил. Дима попросил ещё пару минут на размышления, в то время как они не сговариваясь вместе устремились к длинным стеллажам с вином. Ларин тут же потянулся к белому, но Замай окликнул его и лишь качнул головой. Они что, пидоры, белое пить? Тот просто обернулся и взял из самого центра полки с красным случайную бутылку с красочной этикеткой и убежал, не дав возможности Андрею даже взглянуть на ценник. Шайтан.

Ларин не догадался о плове даже в отделе с треклятым рисом.

— Ризотто? — предположил он и даже протянул Андрею пакет арборио.

— Ты троллишь уже?

Дима захлопал глазами — в самом деле не допёр ещё. Андрей хохотнул и взял с полки первый попавшийся пакет длиннозерного с говорящей надписью «для плова» и кинул в корзину. Дима присмотрелся и прыснул.

— Плов. Я бы в жизни не догадался, — и в это верилось без труда.

Затем Замая обманом заставили воспользоваться кассами самообслуживания, обещав, что так и быстрей и проще, но сраный кассовый аппарат недовольно пищал от каждого продукта, поставленного на весы. Дима тем временем в два счёта оплатил своё вино и инжир и подошёл к нему.

— Шайтан-машина победила Хана Замая? — хохотнул он, но всё же помог с этим чудом техники.

Они распихали покупки по пакетам, распределили их и выдвинулись. Андрей сразу взял себе пакет потяжелее, решив, что Дима не потянет. Ларин не стал спорить, кажется, вообще не рассчитывал мотаться по магазинам.

Андрей считал такие моменты нормой, поэтому спокойно мог прошататься по гипермаркету с тем, к кому пришёл в гости. Он в принципе был простым, не заёбывался из-за хуйни. И он боялся, что Диме подобные маневры могут не понравиться. Они всё-таки договорились на определённое время, а у Андрея не было ни еды, ни продуктов. Однако же, Дима не жаловался, с радостью прошёлся за покупками, нёс их потом.

Они вернулись в квартиру, где выгрузили тяжёлые сумки. Дима снял блейзер прямо на кухне, аккуратно повесил на спинку стула. Его чёрная рубашка красиво обтягивала тонкую спину и плечи. Ларин был немного выше него, но уже, поэтому Андрею казалось, что парень он хрупкий. Дима закатал рукава, оголяя крепкие предплечья и острые локти.

Андрей хотел сказать, что Дима красивый, но запнулся, не успев открыть рот, когда Ларин посмотрел на него с лёгкой улыбкой.

— С чего начнём? — спросил Дима, мило щурясь.

Андрей начал распихивать лишние сейчас продукты по полкам в холодильнике, а остальные разложил на широком столе, пока Дима сел, поглядывая на него снизу вверх. Андрей увлёкся, думая, как распределить работу. Ему было бы проще, если бы Дима просто смотрел, цедя винище, пока сам он занимался морковкой.

Он понял, что за ним следят, когда отмер и посмотрел на Диму в ответ. Замай протянул ему морковь, чеснок и лук.

— Куда так много чеснока? — спросил Дима, глядя на половину чесночной головки.

— Так вкуснее, — ответил Андрей. — Или ты планируешь с кем-то сосаться этим вечером?

Дима не ответил. Он улыбнулся, отвёл взгляд и с силой сжал чеснок, отделяя зубчики, затем протянул Андрею три.

— Много, — кивнул Дима, кладя чеснок на его ладонь.

Андрей подумал, что резкие шуточки могут быть не к месту. Обычно Дима поддерживал разговор, даже если не особенно понимал его, и Замай закрывал глаза, думая, что это такая особенность характера. Сейчас Дима отвернулся, скромно начал чистить чеснок. Он собрался его порезать, но Андрей успел поймать его за запястье. Дима посмотрел на него огромными глазами.

— Надо целый, — пояснил Андрей.

Дима кивнул, отложил чеснок, беря в руки морковь.

Они как-то напряжённо молчали с тех самых пор, как Андрей пошутил про чеснок. Дима вертел в руках морковь, и Замай сдержал ещё одну ужасную шутку. Сегодня он слетел на пару уровней айкью пониже, притормаживая, хотя, вроде, готовился. Но Дима Ларин на его кухне, держащий в руке морковь — что-то за гранью добра и зла.

Это больше походило на очередной всраповский сюжетец. Казалось, вот-вот на кухню залетит Техник или вообще Хованский. У Андрея и без того была небольшая кухонька, а с этими двумя они тут точно повесились бы. Но камер не было, зато Дима по-прежнему сидел перед ним. Он был собран и прилизан, как на свидании. Стоило Андрею лучше подготовиться.

Если честно, он понимал, чего хочет от Димы. Сегодняшний вечер сильно разнился с тем, как он сидел со своими парнями. Они выпивали пиво или то же вино, но брали что-то проще, под конец в ход могла идти и водка. Они угарали, обсуждали всякую дичь. С Лариным они не были такими уж друзьями, но что-то в нём было, что мешало так легко отпустить их общение.

Они списывались несколько раз, но чаще пересекались на общих тусовках. Виделись в барах или у кого-нибудь на хате, иногда могли надолго запиздеться. Андрей не умел сразу смотреть в лицо всем подряд, если на то не было какого-либо основания вроде камер и толпы на баттлах. Смотреть на Диму он учился невероятно долго и каждый раз ругал сам себя, когда неожиданно понимал, что смотрит на руки Димы или внезапно ширинку, на живот или грудь, но никак не в лицо. Ларин же смотрел прямо. Ларин изучал глазами.

Дима встал, чтобы помыть морковь и взять с полки тёрку, про которую Андрей даже не думал. Замай уже был не здесь, искал нож, который лежал перед ним.

— Я слышал, ты раньше не ел мясо, — вспомнил Андрей, очнувшись. Зря он так легко забывался. Не выспался, видимо.

— Да, было дело. Сейчас у меня с этим проще. Иногда хочется.

— Тебе больше не жалко зверюшек? — удивился Замай. Не понимал он эту бурду с вегетарианством.

— Я просто считаю мясо мёртвой пищей, — пояснил Ларин, закинул ногу на ногу, крепко обхватил морковь. Андрей засмотрелся на вздутые венки и нахально торчащие костяшки. — Но иногда позволяю себе загадить своё тело. Всё равно тупо мешок с костями.

— Какая прелесть.

Андрей качнул головой, отводя взгляд от красивых ладоней, стискивающих эту бедную морковь так сильно. Во рту моментально пересохло. Он думал о Диме в подобном ключе месяца два. Они пересекались за пару недель до «исторической хуйни», и Дима пожелал им всем большой удачи. Тогда они выпили в баре, поболтали о том, что творилось вокруг. Ларин заказал какой-то коктейль и долго мусолил вишенку между пальцев. Он катал ее, тянул за веточку. Скорее всего, Андрей палевно следил за этим, слушая, как Дима мягко картавит, что-то рассказывая. В тот самый момент хотелось взять его за шею и утащить в туалет, заставить давиться членом, а потом опустить эту сраную вишенку прямо на язык.

Они договорились об интервью. Потом Дима напросился на ужин. Казалось, они стали хорошими друзьями, но Андрей никогда не думал о том, как было бы здорово выебать своего товарища. Ларин выглядел как приличный пидорюга, но Андрей не рисковал оценивать людей по внешности — сам имел грешок. Вёл себя Дима соответственно, но и это можно было трактовать по-разному.

— Но так было не всегда, — тяжело вздохнул Дима. Андрей поднял голову.

— А что случилось? Что заставило передумать?

Дима невнятно пожал плечами, посмотрел по сторонам. Андрей пододвинул ему глубокую миску для моркови.

— Случился один милый парень, — грустно ответил Дима и громко зашумел водой, отмывая руки, взялся за лук.

Это звучало так, словно над Андреем стебались, но он видел лицо Димы, слышал его тон. Было решено глубже не копать. Что было, то прошло. Андрей закончил с мясом и полез искать рис, который зачем-то убрал.

Разговор как-то вновь прервался на самом неловком. И только сейчас Андрей заметил, что они болтали, но ни о чем не сговаривались именно в контексте готовки. Они как-то удивительно понимали друг друга, и, наверное, Замай это всё придумал, но сейчас всё казалось именно так. Дима аккуратно нарезал лук огромным кухонным ножом, быстро справился.

— Готовил уже сам? — спросил его Андрей. Как-то легко Дима подстраивался.

— Было дело.

Тишина так напрягала и бесила. Андрей подумал, что градус скрасит их вечер и беседу. Он нашёл бокалы. Дима сразу улыбнулся — хороший знак. Ловко орудуя штопором, он открыл вино и аккуратно разлил по бокалам. Сразу запахло летом, дачей и ягодами. Андрей даже как-то сразу расслабился, так ещё и не попробовав. На вкус вино было как вино, неплохое. Стоило узнать экспертное мнение.

— Как тебе? — спросил Замай Ларина, заинтересованно крутящего в руках бокал и будто оценивающего напиток на свет.

— Я не шарю, — вдруг признался Дима, глянул на него, улыбнулся. — Нормальное, фруктово-ягодное. Я его за этикетку взял.

Ох, бля, стоило догадаться.

Андрей отпил ещё немного и вернулся к готовке, начал мелко нарезать курицу. Попутно решил поделиться своей историей, частично связанной с вином.

— Был я недавно в Италии у друганов. Красиво там пиздец, природа и море, — как-то рассеянно вспоминал он. — Душно конечно ужас, зато вино вкусное. Пили мы там одно постоянно, очень нам нравилось…

— Но конкретно это ведь французское, — сощурился на него Ларин.

Замай жестом показал тому, чтоб он заткнулся и дослушал. Дима поднял на него брови, отпивая из бокала.

— За одну тусу, было дело, бутылок пять только его выпили с парнями, всё хвалили итальянцев, и только тогда заметили, что импортное. Французское.

Дима хохотнул и покачал головой. Наверняка ведь думал, какие его друганы во главе с ним эпические долбоебы. Не стоило рассказывать, наверное.

— Теперь понимаю, как не шарить в вине бывает чревато, — беззлобно усмехнулся Дима, улыбнулся ему, и Андрей снова расслабился. — Тебе помочь может чем-нибудь? Лук, там, пожарить?

Он подошёл и поставил уже пустой — не уж то решил быстро напиться? — бокал на кухонную столешницу рядом с разделочной доской, полной овощей, и кивнул на плиту.

Огромный казан доставать не хотелось, хоть он и имелся где-то в недрах шкафов, поэтому Замай вручил Ларину довольно небольшой толстостенный сотейник и велел жарить на сливочном, но не только.

— Знаю-знаю, добавить ещё растительного, чтобы не горело, — продолжил за него Дима.

— Откуда ты только такой кулинарной мудрости набрался? — дивился Андрей, но его оставили без ответа.

Дима настолько ловко управлялся с сотейником, пока жарил лук, что Андрею даже подумалось, что Ларин вздумал его наебывать, а сам готовил гораздо лучше, даже, возможно, умел перемешивать содержимое сковороды без лопатки, подбрасыванием, и что-то в этом духе. Дима поймал его заинтересованный взгляд и ответил смущенной улыбкой.

— Что?

— Смотрю, как бы лук не подгорел, — увильнул Замай. Ага, да, лук, на димином лице. Совсем уже он зависает.

А лук действительно уже достаточно подзолотился и самое время было вкидывать курицу. Мясо с громким шипением обдало всю кухню аппетитным ароматом, едва начав жариться.

Андрей налил им обоим ещё вина, пока Дима орудовал лопаткой, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы курица не подгорела, ну или хотя бы сделала это красиво и равномерно. Перемешивать подбрасыванием он всё же умел, но не идеально — пару куриных кусочков пришлось отдирать от плиты, но никого это не огорчило.

Этим можно было любоваться вечно: на то, как изящная рука крепко держит деревянную ручку, как вздуваются на ней венки при поднятии тяжелого сотейника, как изгибается кисть в плавном движении. Но на этот раз Андрей вовремя спохватился: пока получалось, что именно Дима готовил для него, они делали это даже не особо то вместе, если приглядеться. Совсем не дело!

Дима тем временем уже добавлял к подрумянившейся курице морковь и, кажется, пытался найти специи.

— Дим?

— М? — Ларин нашёл только барбарис и непринуждённо открыл его упаковку прямо зубами. Замай тряхнул головой, прогоняя ненужные ассоциации.

— Пока это ты готовишь мне, — озвучил очевидное он.

— А, — выдохнул Ларин, глянув ему в глаза. — Задумался просто, — он пожал плечами. — Ну, прошу, — сделал приглашающий жест в сторону недо-плова и шагнул в сторону окна.

Андрей перенял эстафету и принялся отдирать чутка подгоревшую морковку уже лопаточкой, как простой человек. Вообще, по-хорошему стоило бы добавить специй и воды, потом дать всему этому время потушиться. Так он и сделал.

Дима встал спиной к столешнице, вальяжно облокотился на неё и теперь смотрел на Андрея с близкого расстояния, лениво цедя вино. Наблюдал.

— О чём думал? — вдруг спросил Андрей, потому что уже снова становилось немного неловко и надо было что-то спросить.

— О тебе, — не менее внезапно выдал Дима, стрельнул глазами. Бил на поражение. Андрей громко рассмеялся.

Стало не по себе, но при этом он ощутил приятный трепет. Дима так открыто говорил это всё, смотрел прямо и выглядел неприлично трезвым. Андрей отвернулся, не в силах сдержать улыбки.

— Сразу бы лопатку мне отдал, — решил он.

— Тогда бы я вообще завис, потому что можно было не следить за луком, — признался Дима.

Андрей подумал, что ему могло так серьёзно повезти. Дима уже даже не скрывался, а открыто говорил всё, что у него на уме. Да даже можно было прочесть всё на лице. Дима оказался невероятно откровенным, не боялся, что его за такое легко могут выгнать из дома. Андрей мог быть тем самым ровным парнем, который за малейший намёк способен прописать в бубен. Однако, он таковым не был, а грань между полным пониманием была такая тонкая, но далёкая, что он не мог позволить себе стать совсем откровенным.

Он думал, что ему показалось тогда. Андрей мог ошибиться и сейчас, но димин взгляд ощущался физически, словно Ларин ласкал взглядом, трогал шею самыми кончиками пальцев. Замай вздрогнул. Если бы Дима его действительно коснулся, но не нечаянно, как было во время интервью, а специально, он бы не знал, чем это могло закончиться. Пожалуй, чем-то хорошим.

Андрей ощущал себя полным дегенератом.

— Только вот лук-то у нас всё равно пригорел! — заметил Андрей. Дима тихо рассмеялся. — Как там было? «Какая нахуй разница, какие сиськи? Главное, чтобы борщ умела готовить…»

Дима рассмеялся так, будто это была лучшая шутка в его жизни. На его памяти так обычно делали влюблённые девочки или фанатки. Получить такую реакцию от Димы было приятно. Он качнул головой на выдохе, допил вино, потянулся к бутылке. Нажраться решил, что ли?

— Не умею борщ, — ответил Дима, выливая половину оставшегося вина себе в бокал. Андрей понял, что сам он как-то слишком мало выпил, но отвернулся от плиты, посмотрел в лицо улыбающемуся Диме.

— Тогда показывай сиськи.

Ларин сразу перестал улыбаться. Он смотрел на него долго, пока уголки его губ нервно дергались. Интересно. Андрей ответил ему резко, и это произвело эффект. Дима прикрыл лицо бокалом, тихо хихикая. Наверняка, он смеялся так же, когда его щекотали. Безумно захотелось пролезть под эту узкую рубашку и цапнуть за нежные бока.

Андрей промывал рис, пока Дима напивался. Непорядок. Замай выпил свой бокал залпом, стянул кусок инжира. Совсем забыли, что нужно было сперва приготовить, а потом уже трепаться. Чуял он, что выйдет какой-то несъедобный пиздец, но уже было как-то похуй. Дима подлил ему, грустно вздохнул.

— Почему мы две не взяли? — спросил он.

— Ты напиваться сюда пришёл, что ли? — удивился Андрей уже вслух.

Дима пожал плечами. Андрей досыпал всё, что должен был кинуть ещё минут пять назад, полез к шкафчику, достал начатую бутылку водки, жестом приглашая повысить градус. Сока у него не было, но в морозилке валялись какие-то ягоды — можно было сделать морс.

— Я с водки быстро напиваюсь, — ответил Дима. — Ещё и в сон начнёт клонить.

— На такси тебя посажу, не ссы, — по привычке сказал Андрей.

Вообще-то он планировал вызвать такси, но где-то часов в двенадцать дня. Завтра. Это в идеале. На часах было почти девять. Дима посмотрел на водку, потом на Андрея, потом — опять на бутылку.

— Лучше сбегаю за вином. Пока успеваю. Я не настолько хочу ужраться, чтобы потом валяться без сознания на твоей кухне.

Андрей спорить не стал. Дима сделал ещё один небольшой глоток, отставил бокал и направился к выходу с кухни. Путь ему преграждал Андрей, а на небольшой кухне нужно было извернуться, чтобы пропустить его. Андрей прижался спиной к столешнице, но Дима всё равно прошёл так, чтобы задеть. Сука.

Ларин занырнул в уборную, и Андрей был вынужден вновь выпить своё вино разом. Он не напивался. Нужно было достичь той волшебной кондиции, когда голова свежая, но позволительно послать чувство страха и совесть нахуй. Андрей в таких случаях мог совсем разойтись на пиздеж. Сейчас же предпочитал молчаливо смотреть. Дима был достаточно красив, чтобы любоваться им, что неоднократно грозилось вырваться щедрым комплиментом.

Он не стыдился своей свободы в выборе пола партнёра. Дима ему нравился, а он, по всей видимости, нравился Диме. Но Андрей всегда сперва думал, а потом только делал. Он должен был быть абсолютно уверен. Это был всё тот же Ларин, у которого было авторитетное в узких кругах мнение. Это был Дима Ларин, которого Андрей пригласил к себе, не особенно тесно общаясь до этого. Андрей и не знал, кого так легко мог позвать помимо парней, которых знал сотню лет. «Мой дом — моя крепость» и дальше по тексту.

Аргумент «выебать пару раз» звучал отлично. «Выебать пару раз Диму Ларина» звучало как какое-то опасное дерьмо, но Хан Замай почти был готов рискнуть.

Ларин выскользнул из ванной, чтобы забрать забытый на столе телефон.

— Не заблудишься? — спросил его Андрей. Дима посмотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом. Казалось, Дима сейчас уйдёт и больше не вернётся, однако он улыбнулся. Чутка пошатывался — алкаш!

Они стояли так близко, что легко можно было коснуться и потянуть на себя. Дима хитро смотрел в глаза, облизнулся. Почти не дышал. В их общении вообще была одна сложность — возможность остаться неверно понятым. Андрею казалось, что он всё отлично понимал, поэтому ощущал себя ещё большим придурком.

Дима вышел, сказал, что позвонит, если заблудится. Андрей остался сторожить плов. Он зашёл в ванную, когда закрыл за Димой входную дверь, умылся, глядя на своё унылое ебало, подумал, что будь всё намного проще, если бы жил он в той же Италии или Франции. Возможно, тогда не пришлось бы гадать, можно было бы сделать, и тогда тебя не посчитали бы ебанутым, даже если бы ты промахнулся. У Андрея гей-радар работал откровенно хуёво, но Дима ведь попросту не мог вести себя так без какой-либо причины.

Андрей твёрдо решил, что понял всё правильно, кивнул сам себе и вышел на кухню допивать винище. Он проверил уведомления, полистал ленту. Без Димы стало неожиданно тихо и пусто, хоть Андрей и оставался ровно так же один до его прихода.

В груди разливался тёплый трепет, а за окном неожиданно шумно полилось. Замай вспомнил, что Дима уходил в рубашке и блейзере, посчитал, как долго его не было. Точно попал. Дождь пошёл хорошо, лил, будто специально. Андрей уже видел, как Дима бежит и матерится. Ему самому у плиты было тепло. Сраный Питер. Замай пошёл в комнату, искать свежее полотенце и что-нибудь ещё.

Становилось сладко от мысли, что сейчас к нему вернётся мокрый Дима. И злой. С вином. Андрей нашёл новые мерчовые тишки с антихайпиком, хоть и немного большеватого размера, когда запиликал домофон.

Дима действительно был мокрый и злой. Он держал в руке пакет и стучал зубами.

— Сраный Питер, — прошипел он. С волос капало, а рубашка прилипла к коже. Андрей отобрал у него пакет и поставил на тумбочку, кивком пригласил Диму пройти с ним.

— Раздевайся, — приказал Андрей, полез искать что-нибудь для низа.

Замай с опозданием понял, что ёбаный Ларин стоял у него за спиной в его квартире и торопливо стягивал с себя насквозь мокрые шмотки. Дима как-то легко подхватил его слова.

Ну, да, скорее всего, он бы и так сегодня лишился одежды. Интересно, это было их первое глупое целомудренное свидание или оно всё-таки должно было кончиться определённым образом? Андрею стоило напасть или просто поцеловать в щёчку на прощание? Насколько у него были развязаны руки?

Андрей хотел обернуться, чтобы посмотреть на то, как пуговицы диминой рубашки выскальзывают из петель под натиском тонких пальцев, но был слишком занят. Кровь мгновенно отлила от мозга.

— Бля, плов! — вспомнил он, учуяв опасный запах. Он кинул Диме что-то и убежал. — Полотенце там рядом, — крикнул уже с кухни.

То ли вино в голову ударило, то ли ситуация клеилась такая, что Андрей предпочёл увлечься ужином, потому что от происходящего его конкретно плющило. Пакет он проигнорировал, забыв и про него. В голове застрял образ полуголого влажного Ларина.

Пиздец.

Плов не сгорел — одно радовало. Андрей достал тарелки, когда к нему выполз неожиданно ставший ещё тоньше Дима, поставил на стол пакет и прислонился задницей к столешнице. Андрей увлечённо вытаскивал чеснок из диминой порции, чтоб не началось опять. Из своей вытащил тоже.

— Если бы не эти пиздюки на кассе, — пробубнил Дима.

— Могу чай горячий сделать. Хотя у нас вино есть, — предложил Андрей.

— Теперь можно и водку.

Замай усмехнулся. Будет мило, если Ларин всё-таки ужрётся. Тогда не придется много думать. Однако такая перспектива не радовала, потому что Андрей уже всё для себя решил.

Он мог действовать как с любой девушкой: накормить, налить ещё вина, начать глупую непринуждённую беседу, много тупо шутить. Дима станет смеяться, и тогда можно будет положить ладонь ему на теперь уже голую коленку. Оказывается, Андрей достал шорты. Ноги у Димы были крепкие, но худые. Такие бы на плечи закинуть или поглаживать, когда они расслабленно лежат поверх твоих бёдер после долгого изматывающего секса.

Да, лучше было начать с вина.

Андрей поставил тарелки на стол, который успел прибрать. Он полез в пакет, пока Дима устраивался за столом. Там была та самая бутылка, которую Андрей сразу выгрузил на стол, шоколадка и большая пачка гандонов. Он разом выпрямился.

— Начал выкупать постиронию? — попробовал Андрей. У Димы был последний шанс.

— Конечно, — иронично протянул Дима. Неужели он настолько тугодум? Или Ларину не терпелось? — Видео с утра насмотрелся, изучил, так сказать, вопрос.

— Я горький люблю, — ответил Замай, доставая плитку Милки.

— А я красивых мужчин.

Пожалуй, здесь было всё сразу. Дима пожал плечами, тряхнул всё ещё влажными волосами и с вызовом посмотрел на Андрея. Замай коротко рассмеялся, но резинки вытащил, положил их на столешницу, что была ближе к выходу. Пакет был запущен за холодильник к другим пакетам. Бутылку открыл, хотя пальцы не слушались.

У Димы было всё так просто, будто он не боялся. Андрей с этим сильно осторожничал, из-за чего часто жалел. Дима же словно жил в другом мире, где ему на всё плевать. Он откинулся назад, наблюдая за тем, как Андрей разливает вино.

— А чё за пиздюки-то на кассе? — спросил Андрей. Интересно стало.

— Меня бабка на кассе пристыдила из-за того, что я вино покупал при детях, — ответил Дима. — Так орала. Хотел презервативы взять, но подумал, что привлекать внимание мне не стоит. Пришлось искать другой магазин.

— А шоколадка нахуя?

— Акция была.

Андрей усмехнулся. Дима сегодня был везучий. Он так легко говорил про резинки, что его самого как-то отпустило. Замай разом выдохнул. Ларин сидел перед ним, в его шмотках и ел плов, который они, вроде как, вместе приготовили. Ещё и сам резинки купил.

Они выпили за свободу слова и покупок от бабок, и Андрей вспомнил, как какая-то тётка доебалась до них со Славой, когда они опаздывали на студию. От КПССа несло пивом и сигаретами, а Андрей так громко орал на него, что бабки решили, что они точно какие-то ненормальные.

— Вы тогда вместе жили? — спросил Дима.

— Мы никогда не жили вместе, — ответил Андрей. Ларин сжал губы и тихо хмыкнул. Это что ещё такое?

Пока Андрей думал о том, к чему было это «хм…», Дима уже приступил к еде. Он неторопливо пробовал и заметил, что Замай смотрит — даже пялится, — улыбнулся ему, зачерпнул ещё одну вилку. Андрей кормил своих пассий и до этого, но давненько не переживал так, чтобы ждать какого-то ответа.

— Вкусно, — сказал Дима.

— Рад, — тихо ответил Андрей, вспомнил, что сам так и не попробовал, задумавшись.

Дима казался таким тощим, что его хотелось кормить. В огромной футболке он выглядел щуплым, словно сожмешь посильнее и сломается. Но взгляд был совсем иной: тяжёлый, всепоглощающий. Дима улыбался и неторопливо ел, отпил из бокала, кивал, пока Андрей продолжил рассказ про студию.

Тогда был тяжёлый день. Они со Славой намучились: у Машнова ничего не получалось, а Андрей психовал, потому что Слава психовал. А потом ему неожиданно написал Ларин и позвал на интервью.

— Кто, сука, в ВК пишет? Ты в каком веке, блять, живёшь? — рассмеялся Андрей.

— У меня не было твоей телеги, — возмутился Дима, но продолжал улыбаться. Андрей хотел было ответить, что он продолжает писать ему в ВК, имея и Телеграм, и Инстаграм, но Ларин его опередил: — Зато теперь у меня есть всё. Буду тебе кружочки присылать.

— Со своим лицом?

— Может и не только.

Дима дёрнул бровями, сел удобнее. Их разговор постепенно становился интереснее. Если бы Дима сидел не на стуле напротив, а на угловом диване совсем близко, Замай бы, возможно, потянулся к нему руками. Сейчас очень хотелось, но стол мешал. Андрей заскользил взглядом по его шее и вновь открытым рукам.

— Антихайпик так смотрит, — глупо хохотнул Андрей. Дима посмотрел на принт, потом на Андрея. А потом отложил вилку, неотрывно глядя на него и неожиданно стянул с себя футболку, оставляя её на коленях.

— Так лучше?

Так было хуже. Дима даже не представлял, насколько так было хуже. Андрей смотрел на его грудь и едва виднеющийся рельеф на животе, на торчащие ключицы. Ох, блять.

— Всё-таки записался в качалку? — подъебал Андрей. Дима сперва ничего не сказал, но потом понял, что это был типа комплимент.

— Нравится?

Андрей вновь ощутил себя беспомощным. Дима был слишком далеко. С одной стороны, так было безопаснее, а с другой… Андрей всё смотрел, думая, как и где он хочет потрогать, погладить и смять. У Димы стояли соски: то ли от холода, то ли от возбуждения.

— Замёрзнешь, — сказал Андрей. Но верил, что этими сосками можно резать стекло, потому что Ларин возбуждён.

— Мне жарко уже от того, что ты на меня смотришь.

— Порно насмотрелся, что ли? Такие речи, — фыркнул Андрей.

— Может, и насмотрелся.

— А какого?

— Гейского. С небритыми мужиками.

— Любишь бородатых?

— Нет, люблю, когда меня щетиной колят, когда целуют.

— И целоваться любишь?

— Люблю. Особенно, когда в жопу ебут.

Андрей задохнулся. Дима выиграл, окей. Во рту пересохло так, что даже бокал вина не помог. Он выпил полный, пока Дима смотрел на него с прищуром, чуть подавшись вперед. Член привстал от таких громких заявлений и этих угловатых плеч. Сердце ухало где-то в ушах сомнительный хаусный биток.

Он откинулся назад, думая, как бы ответить, но на такое ему нечего было сказать. Постирония пока не вышла на такой уровень, поэтому единственным верным решением было встать из-за стола, взять Диму за руку и утащить в комнату, где стоял широкий диван. По дороге он заглянет в ванную, где стоял флакончик смазки, а резинки Дима принёс с собой.

Замай не любил так легко проигрывать, но это поражение было приятным. Он попытался придумать ещё что-нибудь, продолжая выставлять тебя идиотом. Ему буквально на шею вешались. У Димы были крепкие длинные руки, которые легко бы оплели собой её всю. На его губы Андрей засмотрелся давным-давно.

— Знаешь, почему я предпочитаю мужчин? — спросил Ларин. Он вытер рот, затем скинул футболку на стул и пересел на диван. Да неужели?

Андрей не ответил. Для себя он разницы практически не видел.

— Мужчины сильнее.

Интересный ответ. Ларин взял его за руку, притягивая к своей, соединил ладони, смотря, чья больше. Его была длиннее из-за пальцев, но у Андрея — шире. Дима быстро перекрестил пальцы, глядя как умалишённый.

— Я слышал, что по длине большого пальца можно определить длину члена. Мол, член это три длины большого пальца, — вдруг вспомнил Андрей. Дима посмотрел сперва на свой, потом на палец Замая. Улыбнулся.

— Надеюсь, это правда, — кивнул Дима. — Потому что тогда я хочу увидеть его ещё сильнее.

— Только увидеть? — спросил Андрей, садясь чуть ближе, крепче сжал его ладонь.

Дима сглотнул, тяжело дыша, посмотрел вниз. От близости и запаха голова кружилась. Ларин коснулся его бедра своим, когда попытался оказаться теснее, уложил свою ладонь, которую держал Андрей, на его колено. Замай не знал, благодарить изобретателя спортивных штанов или проклясть.

— Готов заглотить его полностью, — тихо сказал Дима, переходя на шепот, — а потом…

Андрей понял, что больше не выдержит, поэтому прервал этот бессмысленный трёп действием. Он поцеловал сразу глубоко, расцепил пальцы, хватаясь за димину небольшую задницу, которая прекрасно легла в его ладонь. Дима обнял его за шею, прижался грудью и привстал, чтобы попытаться притиснуться вплотную. Андрей мог усадить его на колени, но тогда бы они обязательно снесли стол.

— Пошли в комнату, — так же прошипел Дима, вскакивая с места. Андрей последовал за ним, будто не он тут хозяин. Собрал все предметы, не успел подумать, что лучше бы разложить диван, как уже оказался на нем сидя.

Дима всё-таки оседлал его колени и уже сам поцеловал. Он беспокойно ерзал, гладил шею, как Андрей совсем недавно представлял. Ларин кусаче целовался, позволяя вылизывать свой рот, выгибался от широких поглаживаний, постоянно тёрся. Замай со шлепком опустил ладонь на его ягодицы, сжал через шорты и бельё, схватил за всё ещё чуть влажные волосы, удерживая. Дима тихо проскулил что-то, но немного успокоился. Андрей вернул руки на его спину, щекоча бока лёгкими прикосновениями.

Ларин оказался неожиданно страстным. Андрей понимал, что ебать здесь будут его, не стал сопротивляться. Ему редко попадались такие активные девушки, а парней он и вспомнить не мог. Дима удивил. Он приподнялся на коленях, когда Андрей начал ласкать его длинную шею, чуть выпятил зад, когда Замай скользнул под резинку шорт и сразу белья, касаясь голой нежной кожи ягодиц. Он держался за плечи, пока Андрей, нащупав сфинктер, водил вокруг него и кусал под кадыком.

На диване всё-таки могло быть тесновато. Замай с каждой секундой всё больше хотел опрокинуть Ларина на спину и долго размашисто трахать. Он хотел неторопливо загонять свой член, пока Дима будет часто сжиматься от нетерпения. Андрей ощущал, насколько он узкий. Сознание поплыло, подкидывая возбуждающие картинки.

Андрей снял с него остатки одежды, стянул с себя свитшот с помощью торопливых рук. Дима вновь оказался в его руках, опять целовал.

— Как же давно я тебя хотел, — выдохнул Дима, проводя языком по наверняка опухшим губам Андрея.

— Подошёл бы.

— Ты слишком натурал.

Андрей хохотнул, в ответ потянул его за губу зубами, но сразу же отпустил, надавливая на нее языком. Дима громко ахнул. Замай подумал, что надо было побриться, когда увидел слегка покрасневший подбородок Димы. Но тому словно было в кайф. Он не переставал целоваться, уже совсем лениво. Ларин закатывал глаза, гладил его грудь, не собираясь отрываться от губ. Андрею это нравилось. У него немного кружилась голова и крепко стояло. Дима был твёрдый, горячий — не скажешь, что только недавно промок под дождём.

Андрей потянулся к смазке, предвкушая продолжение вечера. Дима коснулся его штанов, огладил член.

— Хочу отсосать тебе, — не удержался он.

— Успеешь, — строго возразил Андрей.

— Да можно же растягивать в процессе!..

— Хочу смотреть на твоё лицо, когда я буду ебать тебя пальцами.

Дима моментально заткнулся.

Он был тугой, ещё и жался поначалу. Андрей радовался своей терпеливости, гладил его одним пальцем изнутри, не пожалев смазки. Дима потихоньку раскачивался, расслабившись, смотрел в лицо, как Замай и говорил. Хотелось любоваться им весь вечер и всю ночь, трогать везде, целовать. Хотелось давно. В его образе было что-то такое, что не позволяло отвести взгляд. Сейчас Андрей смотрел на напряжённую шею, которую часто и быстро целовал, лизал губы, укусил за кончик носа.

Со вторым пальцем стало жарче. Дима тихо стонал Андрею в ухо, обнимая за шею. Он как-то странно согнулся, иногда пульсируя на пальцах и мелко вздрагивая. Замай чувствовал его жар изнутри, ощущал этот трепет и слышал возбуждённые вздохи. Дима вскрикивал каждый раз, когда Андрей задевал его в особенно чувствительных местах. Было интересно слушать его и ощущать вот так.

— Помнится, ты обещал ебать, — вспомнил Дима, говоря не своим голосом: хрипло, низко, с придыханием. Его голос дрожал, но он продолжал провоцировать. — Но ты только гладишь.

Пиздлявый, сука! Андрей усмехнулся, вообще вынул пальцы, стискивая скользкой ладонью его многострадальную задницу. Дима неудовлетворённо застонал ему в рот, но на поцелуй ответил.

Диван всё ещё казался узким, но Андрей решил рискнуть.

В реальности всё было иначе, не так, как Андрей себе это мог представить. Ощущения были яркими и били по голове круче любого вина. Дима оказался нихуя не нежным мальчиком, хоть порой и слушался, однако больше перечил. Андрей схватил его за бок, опрокинул на спину, нависая сверху. Он снял штаны, отпинывая их на пол. Замай устроился между его ног, наконец-то поглаживая каждую. Он долго ласкал его под коленями, сжимал щиколотки, прежде чем закинуть одну из ног себе на пояс.

Андрей решил удовлетворить запрос: вставил пальцы обратно, но резко, сразу двинул. Димины глаза широко распахнулись. Он протяжно застонал, оголяя длинную местами покрасневшую шею.

— Блять, да, — протянул Дима, когда Андрей, добавив смазки, начал натурально трахать его. Он двигался в ответ, держась за спину Андрея, кусал губы, потянулся к члену, чтобы приласкать себя.

Замай подумал, что ему-то точно никто не запретит: убрал его руку и взял в рот сразу наполовину.

— Какая же ты сука! — застонал Дима.

Андрей резко двигался внутри и мучительно медленно сосал. Он не старался взять глубоко, скорее, лаская, водил себе головкой по губам, вылизывая. На третьем пальце он оторвался от него, чтобы посмотреть. Края ануса покраснели, жадно пульсировали, иногда несильно напрягаясь. Дима был мягким и гибким, а ещё охуительно громким.

Он всё просил взять его. Андрей удивлялся, как сам до сих пор не спустил. Дима выглядел объёбанным, не выдержал и сам потянулся к упаковке, небрежно открыл резинку зубами, требуя логичного продолжения. Замай лишь усмехнулся, но послушался. Он добавил ещё смазки, потому что Дима опять начал активничать.

И как же он оказался прав. Пол за секунду сменился потолком. Им нужно было разложить ебучий диван, потому что Дима вновь сидел на нем верхом и ошалело улыбался, медленно потираясь ягодицами о его член. Андрей поцеловал его ладонь, глядя в глаза. Дима погладил его щёку, завел руку за шею.

Замай помог ему, обвил за пояс рукой. Дима шумно дышал ему в губы, но совсем скоро задел его бёдра своими. Он приоткрыл рот в немом вскрике и прикрыл глаза.

— Красивый, — прошептал Андрей и коротко поцеловал его за ухом.

Дима открыл глаза, двинулся на пробу. Он был такой пиздецки узкий и горячий. Андрей же замер, ощущая, как его член крепко держат, как стискивают, приятно размеренно покачиваясь на нём. Ларин не торопился, и Замай мог немного остыть, погладить его грудь широким движением.

Вскоре Дима начал набирать темп. Он двигался быстрее, цепляясь за плечи, царапался и впивался ногтями, громко стонал, извиваясь змеёй. Андрей мог лишь тихо шипеть ему на ухо, успокаивающе поглаживать, но вместе с тем тоже двигаться, поддавая снизу. Внутри него было охуительно хорошо. Расслабленное лицо Ларина хотелось нежно зацеловать, а потом вытрахать из Димы все мысли, поэтому он не заметил, как до боли сжал его, толкаясь. Ларин замер, широко расставив бёдра.

— К чёрту! — не выдержал Андрей, вышел и вернул его на спину.

Дима обнял его обеими ногами, а Замай сорвался, двигаясь так, как ему нравилось. Судя по звукам и болезненным полосам на спине, Диме тоже нравилось. Андрей звонко шлёпнул его, на что Ларин вскрикнул. В этот раз Дима мог себе подрочить. Перед глазами уже плыло, а Дима вдруг словно стал ещё уже. Он опустил свободную руку на бедро Андрея, оставляя следы и на нём.

В таком положении было неудобно: они соскальзывали с гладкой обивки, а диван словно постоянно уезжал в сторону. Андрея хватило ненадолго. Он снова шлёпнул Диму и попросил развернуться, ставя его в коленно-локтевую. Дима мог держаться за подлокотник, а Андрей — опереться о спинку рукой. Только вот Замай предпочёл держаться за эти соблазнительные узкие бёдра.

Сейчас Дима был мягким и немного растраханным. Он по-кошачьи выгнулся. Замай не смог отвести взгляд от таких привлекательных ямочек на его пояснице, погладил их с нажимом, соскальзывая пальцами обратно на зад. Ему нравилось гладить его бока и ноги, мгновенно получая протяжный стон в ответ.

Андрей легко вошёл, начал трахать неторопливо, с оттягом. Дима мычал себе в кулак, и тогда Андрей придумал, куда ещё деть свои руки: сжал ладонь на вытянутой шее, начав двигаться быстрее и размашистее. Он почти выходил полностью, загонял до упора. Дима подавался назад, хрипя.

Андрей обожал слушать его и эти пошлые шлепки их бёдер друг о друга. Он опустил его шею, вытянул два пальца, скользя ими Диме в рот. Тот сразу начал их обсасывать, искусно вылизывая, играл язычком, быстро надрачивая себе.

Замай кончил, когда ощутил чужое горло кончиками пальцев. Дима уже крепко и часто сжимал его, хрипло крича. Андрей почувствовал вибрацию его голоса и уткнулся горячим лбом в его влажное плечо.

— Плов заебись был, — выдохнул Ларин, как только пальцы покинули его рот.

Замаю оставалось только расхохотаться в ответ.

— Это ты мои стейки не пробовал.

Ларин удивлённо округлил глаза, сжал губы.

— Теперь надеюсь попробовать.

Дима перевернулся на спину, посмотрел в глаза долгим взглядом. Теперь почему-то не создавалось странного впечатления, будто Андрея сканировали, а было наоборот даже как-то тепло от этого взгляда, дополненного небольшой улыбкой искусанных губ. Димины глаза слегка слезились, а щёки приятно подрумянились. Он засмотрелся.

Ларин сжал его бока коленями, потянулся целоваться. Они лениво ласкались, пока Андрей укладывался рядом. Дима в который раз оказался сверху, но лишь ластился, подставляясь под приятные прикосновения. У него была мягкая, горячая кожа, от которой невозможно оторваться. Замай уложил его сбоку, у спинки, потянул за колено, удобно укладывая его поверх своих.

Он повернул голову, глядя на расслабленно улыбающегося Диму. Тот прикрыл глаза, улегся на плечо, обнимая его длинной рукой. Андрей коснулся его щеки, поцеловал в нос.

Андрей взглянул на неожиданно вырубившегося Диму, настолько спокойного и милого, что в груди разлилось приятное тепло. Он опустил веки на долю секунды, тут же отключаясь, а очнулся, когда плечо затекло. Дима уже смотрел на него огромными глазами, гладил грудь, неизвестно когда проснувшись. Сонный, улыбчивый, красивый. Андрей ухмыльнулся, поглаживая за ухом.

— Надо вставать, — сказал Андрей.

Дима поморщился, хмурясь, однако нехотя поднялся и поплёлся в душ. Замай успел разложить диван, постелить и улёчься, залипнув в телефон. Дима вернулся, замерев в дверях. Стоял там в одном полотенце и нежно смотрел на него.

— Останешься? — спросил Андрей на всякий случай. Дима широко улыбнулся и сразу нырнул к нему под одеяло, обвил руками и ногами, довольно хмыкнул что-то.

Андрей всегда радовался, что выключатель света был под рукой у дивана, потому что достаточно было щёлкнуть по нему. Они оказались в кромешной темноте. Влажные волосы Димы были мягкие, такие приятные на ощупь. Он горячо дышал Андрею в шею, продолжая поглаживать живот.

— Я телефон в штанах оставил, а штаны в ванной, — вспомнил Дима. Андрей вновь рассмеялся. — Я не встану больше.

— Разбудить надо будет? — спросил Замай, думая, что это логично.

— У меня нет дел до вечера. Не буди.

— У меня тоже.

Дима в ответ кивнул, немного повернулся, соскальзывая с плеча на подушку, но остался обниматься.

Вертолеты отпустили, но это глупое, словно влюблённое, головокружение осталось, туманило, оставляя яркие пятна перед глазами. Можно было подумать, что Дима уснул, но он изредка вздыхал и ворочался.

— А я уже думал, как разбужу тебя горячим кофе, — тихо сказал Андрей. По правде говоря, он думал, что если и будить, то несколько иначе. Дима коротко рассмеялся.

— Не откажусь от крепкого чёрного.

— А сахар?

— Сахар для пидоров.

Андрей всё не мог привыкнуть к тому, как тот мягко картавил, но продолжал считать это невероятно милым. Он повернулся на бок, пытаясь всмотреться в глаза, которые едва можно было разглядеть в мягком лунном свете, пробивающемся из-за не до конца задёрнутых штор. Замай всё не мог определить, какого его глаза цвета, не понял и сейчас, находясь совсем близко.

У Димы были светло-карие глаза, в которые хотелось долго смотреть. Зря Андрей так часто отводил взгляд раннее. Ларин потёрся щекой о его ладонь, довольно улыбаясь — разве что не мурлыкал. Андрей всё ждал, когда Дима опять поднимет веки, но он, видимо, снова уснул, ещё и спрятал лицо, прижимаясь носом к груди.

Дима тихо сопел, успокаивающе согревая своим теплом. У Андрея оставалось совсем мало кофе, но он подумал, что сам обойдётся и чаем.


End file.
